Hopes and Forever
by kickitupanotchgirl
Summary: The story situated after the Hunger Games triology and here we have the new Hunger Games.Glee sets in Hunger Games.AU.Klaine-centric.Hunger Games characters were mentioned. Kurt joined the Hunger Games for his father, yet things weren't as they seemed...
1. Prologue

**Yikes, I posted the whole prologue but forgot writing the author's note- (Friend: Real smooth Y.)**  
><strong>Anyway, so here I am, posting my first English fan fiction. I'm very nervous about this because I plotted this for a long time now, and I hope I can do it justice.<strong>

**For the whole Glee!HungerGames idea, I had it a few months ago, when I was doing my paper, fantasizing about Hunger Games and Glee since I banned myself from rereading the series and watching the latest episodes of Glee. So bit by bit I wrote some scenes down while I studied, then the whole story was shaped.**

**I should warn you though, my English isn't that good and I don't have a beta, so there might be a lot of mistakes down there that I've overlooked. So feel free to message me about that so I can do the correction later. Any constructive criticism is welcome, since I always go overboard with everything, including word limits when I don't have a beta.  
><strong>

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or Hunger Games, they belong to Fox and Suzanne Collins respectively... and I'm just a fan girl who likes to write :)**

* * *

><p>Things were much different back then, before the election, before Monford was entitled as the new president.<p>

The society was reconstructed and the gloomy history of riots and revolution long forgotten, lost due to centuries of time and people's refusal in bringing those memories back.

Only a minority of the citizens saw through Monford's facade while most people believed in his enthusiasm to serve and good heart. These people, who were skeptical about him, were not easily bought by his play for they've known more about the old dystopian Panem, the bloody revolution and the war, and were taught in details about the Hunger Games.

So they were no strangers to deceptions and the dark side of humankind.

Of course, they were right. Just as they expected, a few years in the rule, Monford gradually revealed his true nature, exposing his hunger for power.

But, it's too late.

There are signs of course, but the younger generations didn't suspect a thing; the ones' who were skeptical couldn't catch on either since they knew about the history through books...

There were new replacements for the peacekeepers in the districts…

There were strangers whom claimed to be tourists, loitering at the bars, the beaches, the old boundaries of the districts, inspect the old rusting electric fences… chatter away with locals and asking about almost anything, from landmarks to people. The locals were too enthused by them to detect such odd behaviors.

Even with locals, some were seen talking furtively to themselves…

There were a lot more signs; however, they're still hard for people to perceive at such early stage.

Then this weird census came up. It required people to go back to their ancestral homes temporarily, saying it's to avoid making mistakes in the resulting figures. This logic kind of makes sense at the time despite the given technological level of their society-so everybody do as they were told, too obtuse to recognize the true meaning behind. Some thought the action feel like a bit of pain though, since they were originated from District 13's underground.

Subsequently, a lot of families split up and headed for their different destinations.

Before the citizens could settle in their homes to take a breather, however, all hell broke loose.

Peacekeepers swarmed into the districts everywhere, armed with weapons. They backed the citizens to their respective houses; whoever objected such treatment was immediately killed on spot. Countless people try to break through the human wall formed by the peacekeepers and the armored vehicles behind but to no avail.

For a week, Panem was filled with screams.

In the end, it all came down to the day that peacekeepers had fully controlled all the districts. One at a time, they went to the citizens' houses, finally disclosing the latest statement from President Monford:

_ After__ a __few__ months__ of __individual__ inspections__ for__ the __upcoming__ census,__ it __is __palpable __that __the __districts __are__ disorderly __with__ hidden __disturbing__ activities. __Black __markets __exchanges, __human __trafficking,__ illegal __drug __trade __and__ other __unforgivable __crimes __were __found. __Given __such __horrible __circumstances__ and__ social __problems,__ immediate __actions __will __be __taken __and __the__ council __of __Panem __passed __a __few__ laws __to __thwart__ the __problems __that __had__ just __uncovered._

_So for the interim, the following laws should be abide by all citizens._

_ 1) Citizens may not travel freely outside the districts' perimeters, so the forests areas outside the district can be much easier to monitor for trespassers and illegal activities: poaching, robberies and kidnappings. Anyone who go beyond the boundaries will be punished whether or not there are wrongdoings and will be gone through legal procedure afterward to determine their innocence._

_ 2) Every citizen should return to their respective houses before nine. People who failed to do so will be escorted to the head peacekeeper of the district for further interrogations._

_Educational materials should be approved by the government beforehand. Other programs on personal safety and talks on criminal offenses will be introduced in schools._

_ 3) Stores need to earn new licenses. (General Restaurant licenses, milk factory licenses etc.) They are non-transferable, so as to be much easier for the government to trace down trades. Other details will be informed later._

_ 4) Illegal assemblies are banned. If more than three people come together, acting out rebellious operations, peacekeepers will be given full authority to carrying out extreme measures to control the situation._

_ These are some of the basic measures will be taken by the government for the time being, each district can have different codes set down by their head peacekeepers. Citizens are obligated to follow all of them. I hope everyone would cooperate with us to eliminate crimes and reorder our society. _

_Thank you for your support._

Ha! As if such formal statement able to cover the connotation signified, except it didn't matter.

The citizens could do nothing but obey.

* * *

><p><em>History often repeats itself.<em>

Life seemed oddly normal afterward- there were no oppressions, exploitations from the government-saved for the absence of people's loved ones, a constant reminder that how the good old days were gone.

_ The__ day __that __started __everything __was __a__ Saturday_…Therefore even though the people of Panem were closely monitored by the government; they tried to find out a way to bypass such scrutiny to mourn. So every Saturday during lunch hour, everyone would return to their respective houses to eat and the prayers before eating were extended for a few minutes longer behind the closed doors.

It's a time for the citizens alone to mourn for their lost love ones and the awful fate.

* * *

><p>Two years later in district three, a ten year old boy cried restlessly in the arms of his father, for news about his missing mother's death came through.<p>

What he didn't know though, would be in fact, somewhere outside district 3, there's also another person mourning like they do.

My dear readers- this might seem unrelated to what was told previously, nevertheless, they're mentioned for a reason.

Because unbeknown to them, their lives would collide in the future…

And it would change everything.

So please listen closely, as the story had only begun…

H.


	2. Ch1:The Book From The Past

**First chapter- Thank god finally. I meshed 5 chapters into one, kinda boring for now, but I assure you, Blaine the rest will be having appearances in the next chapter, and some scenes including Sue yelling at a lot of people; the invitation given by the two tributes for mentoring; Then there eating, fighting, further discussion on the book, morals and something feels _wrong_ and it's for Kurt, and later Blaine, to find out.**

**I didn't write the chapter 3 onwards yet, I wrote down the chapters with the whole parade, interview, the individual session and the arena design(LOVE IT.), Warblers' banter.  
><strong>

**I know my plot lines covered A LOT of things. Oh, an early warning- there's Warbler!rebels coming up in the next chapter, might as well tell you I had already asked permission for including them in here.  
><strong>

**Time for disclaimers: I do not own Glee or Hunger Games.**

**P.S. the words bolded in the story was from the book Hunger Games itself. So I disclaim those words too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt gave one last sweeping glance to his room before walking up the stairs towards the living room to find his father.<p>

It's still early for the reaping but Kurt had promised Rachel-his best friend from the richer part of District 3- he'll fetch her before going to the esplanade, so he had to leave home much earlier ,since she lived at the other end of district 3.

Kurt looked around the living room for his father but he only heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Kurt's hoping it's only his Dad but not Carole OR Finn or both… or EVERYONE really.

Everything seemed so tense around the house ever since he announced that he would drop out of high school and volunteer for the Hunger Games this year, right smack in the middle of his seventeenth birthday dinner. Everyone- his father, his step-mother Carole and his step-brother Finn- were so flabbergasted, they were momentarily too occupied to say the huge NO, before Kurt rushed into his room.

Arguments flew around, but Kurt kept his stance and insisted to volunteer.

His father, Burt, although he didn't point out, knew his son's intentions:

Kurt had always wanted to visit his mother's grave at the Capitol ever since he heard about her death when he was 10, two years after she went missing during the census, or more exactly, the bloodbath. Given that one of the privileges of the tributes is the freedom to roam in Capitol's streets a few days before the game, Kurt joining the games would give him the opportunity to do so.

Secondly and most important reason of all, District 3 didn't have any winners yet, so mentors were chosen by the tributes from their district to accompany them to the Capitol. Burt had a heart attack again a few months ago and his doctor said the medicines he needed could only be obtained in Capitol; he could do nothing since their district only had the most basic medications, rationing for all the sick ones. If Burt had another heart attack, he'd die.

Kurt would never let his father die.

By joining Hunger Games… Kurt's choices' either bring his father, as his mentor, to Capitol to be treated… Or he'll win the games and bring back the high-tech medications.

Opposed or not, Kurt's mind was set, and his family can do nothing to change it. Not that Finn can actually use his hand to cover Kurt's mouth throughout the reaping, because he'd get dragged out and whipped by the peacekeepers; nor they can prevent Kurt going- that's like signing their own death sentences, because attendance is mandatory and peacekeepers would come to check.

His family eventually acknowledged it, but that's just it: acknowledged it, not approve. They were devastated about his decision, about the idea of losing their beloved son, brother.

"Dad?"

"Hey kiddo- I'm in the kitchen."

"What are you DOING?" Kurt walked into the kitchen, immediately took in the scene in which his father was in ketchup. For a moment, he scared himself, assuming his father hurt himself.

"Um…Making spaghetti?" Burt said.

Kurt slightly shakes his head in disbelief. "Not if you're cooking yourself as pasta- No. Why didn't you ask Carole?"Kurt instantly grabbed the paper towelettes next to the sink to clean up the mess.

"I don't want to wake her up, she's still sleeping and she haven't sleep much for weeks… so I let her sleep in…" Burt mumbled, hands rose above head to let Kurt clean his shirt.

Guilt took over Kurt. It's his fault then. She's worried about him, about losing him, him in Hunger Games, him alone in the wild… him dying.

Isn't love curious? Kurt wondered. Carole married Burt during the winter a month ago, Kurt planned their wedding-nothing fancy really, but through it all, she's already becoming Kurt's confident, his best friend- close enough that she cried on the day his decision was make known, while she had once told him she didn't cry but only sob when Finn's father died.

The Hummels shared a few minutes of strained silence, with Kurt all the while cleaning Burt's shirt.

What could Kurt say in response? He couldn't comfort them nor could he tell them he's not going.

Burt cleared his throat uneasily.

"I... I've got something to give you."

"Oh?" Kurt's head bobbled up curiously but eyes still on the shirt, splashing some water on it by the tap.

Burt hauled Kurt out of the kitchen impatiently, so sudden that Kurt tripped. "Leave my shirt as it is. You don't have much time now- you still have to drive Rachel to the esplanade and this may take a while to explain."

Burt guided Kurt towards the staircase.

"What do you want to talk ab- HUH?"

Burt wasn't trying to pull him down to his basement room to talk.

His father was knocking on the wall opposite the staircase, as if looking for something. He knocked a few more times, finally found what he's looking for.

"Ah."He knocked the hallow brick a few more times as if to confirm.

"You're hiding something in a hole in a wall?" Kurt said incredulously. He felt like he's in a horrible TV series. His head ran a mile a minute, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Shh- you'll wake Carole and Finn up."

Burt carefully slipped his nails into the edges and ease two bricks out, surprisingly unproblematic.

Kurt could see the size of the hole clearer now; it's maybe fifteen inches deep into the wall. Kurt released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Burt extended his hand into the hole, stretching to reach, but Kurt saw the effort his father was making, arms were bending at weird angle.

"Dad, let me get it."

His father let him though Kurt looked nervous with excitement and was fearful of what things might be in the dark hole- (meaning: spiders, and poisonous bugs.)

Thank god-It was none of those things.

Kurt took hold of something soft and of paper texture. He then pulled.

It's happened to be a book.

"It was your mother's heirloom, in your mother's family for a while now. Now you can have it."Burt said softly as he leaned against the wall.

It's his mother's? Kurt cradled the book to his chest securely. It smelt like her lotus-scented perfume.

His father spoke again. "…As I've told you before, your mother actually came from district 4. Her family had passed on this book for generations' now- according to your mother; it's written by a few Hunger Games tributes that started the 2nd rebellion and overthrown the previous dominant government. It's supposed to be opened if the Hunger Games is to be held again."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"I thought about giving it to you beforehand, but I'd just want to check if you'll change your mind" Burt sighed"and apparently- not ever, 'cuz my son's as stubborn as me. "

Kurt chuckled, but it's not quite reached the eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

"Read and memorize as much as you can, kid. You'll need the knowledge." Burt made a move as if to hug his son but end up walking back to his room. Kurt's relieved; this was for the best he guessed.

"Dad… if you're not going to be my mentor… please take care of Carole and Finn okay? I'll be back before you know it."

It's not a goodbye. No goodbyes, because they're too painful and Kurt didn't want this to be the last.

Burt stopped midway, and turned, his eyes landed on Kurt with intensity.

Then two words came out from his lips.

"Don't Die."

Burt turned around again, determined not to look back.

"I'll try my best to win." Kurt whispered brokenly after his father's figure, not sure if his father heard the words spoken; only realizing tears springing in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove past the speed limit but he don't want to care.<p>

By the time he reached Rachel's house, he was half an hour early till their decided meeting time. So he gently took the book his father had given him in his hands and tried to do some reading.

_It__'__s__ an __heirloom__ from__ mom._ Kurt's mind echoed.

Shakily, Kurt raised his hand to run his fingers above the book cover.

By the looks of the book, it must have not been read for years. Although the pages seemed like to be of the finest sheets, it's already yellowing with age. Kurt can see whoever once owned this book treasured it dearly for the edges of the pages weren't even worn out.

The cover had nothing except for a scribbled note at the bottom right corner.

_You need this now, lot more than we do._

Curiosity flared, Kurt opened the book, but before he started reading the first page, out fell a parchment of paper between the pages.

_To my son_

* * *

><p>When Rachel found Kurt, he was still behind the wheel, balancing a book between his knee, and looking thoughtful at one of the pages.<p>

"Kurt?" Rachel said through the window. She was suddenly enthralled by the book's page, featuring a drawing of a pretty young girl with dark skin, looked ready to leap, and noticing how it was skillfully colored, vivid and lively.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. That's new.

Kurt finally snapped out of his trance and had some sense to close the book. "Rachel."

Rachel was the same age as Kurt and Finn, but what actually made Rachel and Kurt the best of friends were their mutual love for music and performing. Oh, did I mention that Kurt's gay? I guess I forgot. Kurt's liking for musicals and singing had made his peer singled him out, bullied for being gay. Even Finn took a while to truly accept him, to evolve from a slightly homophobic friend to an over-protective stepbrother. But amongst all, Rachel was the one who truly accept him for HIM from the beginning to the end.

Maybe it's just because she had two dads though.

Rachel was wearing, yet again, another ANCIENT dress which Kurt was shocked. Her fashion sense and annoyance might be the only flaws she had, but it's still often made Kurt questioned what would happen if she annoyed the hell out of him with her mouth and fashion sense the first day they've met.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"Rachel repeated.

Kurt's too dazed to mention the book. "Yes, but will be better if you'll allow me to choose your dress."

"It's vintage."Rachel replied, slightly defensive, fingering the material.

"You can still do so much better. The reaping is a one of a year event you're allowed to wear formal clothing. Of course you have to dress at your best, especially when it's your first reaping." Kurt rolled his eyes. Kurt had learned to navigate gently on the topic of fashion with Rachel; otherwise she would never let him dress her.

"See?"He gestured at his navy-blue designer suit. (_My __design. _Kurt thought proudly) "I'm going all out too."

Rachel considered for a moment. "Okay, but fast, we don't have much time." She relented.

Kurt got out of the car in a sec and immediately ushered her into her house.

Kurt still haven't told Rachel about him going to volunteer at the games… seeing as she might cry and beg him to stay.

So when he help her with the dresses, he spent some time studying her face, because that's what closes to a goodbye for him in such a situation.

But it's still not a goodbye.

* * *

><p>"My!" Finally when they got out of the house, with Rachel in an beautiful flowing pink dress, they realized they were rather late, seeing as Rachel's dads were at the door gazing at the sky, somewhat sulking.<p>

Kurt stared at them. Tributes were reaped from the pool of children of age 17 to 19 according to the new rules, but adults were required to be reaped too, half an hour later since there's this slight chance they might be invited to be the mentor of the volunteered tributes.

Rules of the games were still muddled after 2 years of re-holding again.

It's not like it wasn't reasonable. People knew about the Hunger Games, but not the exact rules or detailed procedure of it- that information was burnt or lost in the rebellion.

But for Reaping, Kurt knew the rules were much more lenient, since the president learned from the past mistakes.

President Monford was a huge fan of the Hunger Games apparently, so five years after the bloodbath, with him dictating, he proposed the re-hold of Hunger Games.

However, it still took a few years for them to know how to build a decent arena for the games, and re-familiarize the technology used for broadcasting the show. So in the mean time, President Monford designed a different set of Reaping rules.

The changes were as followed: The picks of Hunger Games tributes would not be drawn from the ball, as long as there were volunteers. Besides, volunteering for the Hunger Games will have its bonuses; Volunteers would be given privileges in honor for their bravery and an extra advantage in the arena, either in form of weapon or knowledge.

Kurt and Rachel had deciphered the real reason behind all the rules changing long time ago; President Monford was trying very hard in preventing another rebellion while sufficing his desire for seeing another year of Hunger Games. No collective disagreement towards the government equals to no resistance.

"Bye Dads! See you at the esplanade!" Rachel's words cut off Kurt by mid-thought.

Kurt's first reaction was to elbow her.

"Mr. Berrys, Are you two coming with us? I've got my Navigator here, so, if you two like to, we can go together." Kurt beamed his winning smile.

"What have I told you, Kurt? Call us Charlie and Rick- and No, we'll go later. We want… to eat our breakfast first." Charlie said warmly.

"Okay then, bye Mi- uh Charlie. Bye Rick. See you at the esplanade." Kurt said with a nod.

Charlie and Rick nodded too, but Kurt can see they both gave Rachel warning looks.

Rachel stiffened beside Kurt.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked when they got settled in the car, him booting the engine.

"What was what sweetheart?"Rachel gave him a fake smile. Kurt found that awfully scary.

"You know what I mean."

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"If you're asking me this, I have my own question for you then. What's that book you were reading before I come?"Rachel demanded.

"That's- a long story."Kurt muttered.

"Good then, because we have a long ride."

Kurt had an urge to drag a hand down his face, but he need to keep his hands on the wheel. He thought about his great-great-great… grandmother's letter, those heartbreaking memories jotted down in the book.

Those weren't the things he'd choose to tell Rachel, but he got cornered.

Oh yeah, this would be a long ride.

* * *

><p>"You mean it's a book- your family heirloom- written by Hunger Games tributes winners, a memoir of their dead friends… and you found your great-great-great grandmother's letter to her son between its pages, in which she talks about becoming a lunatic after her games and how she met her son's father?" Rachel's voice trilled in a fast pace while her hand ghosted above the book cover gingerly after Kurt asked her to see it herself.<p>

"Yeah- pretty much." Kurt winced.

Kurt told everything, but intentionally omitted the part about he's joining the games, his father hiding the book in a godforsaken hole in the wall. Those weren't really necessary for her to know.

His thought then strayed to memory of the page with his great-great-great grandfather's eyes, similar to his but in a beautiful sea green color, not glasz. Kurt didn't read every entry, but while he flipped the pages, that particular picture caught his eyes, vibrant and mesmerizing, with the caption- _Finnick__ Odair._

His great-great-great grandfather's name, as mentioned in the letter.

Would he be disappointed in him in volunteering for the games if he's alive? Kurt hoped not.

"What's with the words at the corner of the book cover?"

"I don't know- it doesn't match with the script of my great-great-great grandmother, or the one inside."

"Is there anything else worth noting about the book?"

"Uh- I saw my great-great-great grandfather's eyes and my great-great-great grandmother's portrait?"

"O-okay, but please- eyes on the road, Kurt." Rachel looked stunned as Kurt showed her the pages.

"You're nostalgic about the book."Rachel said.

It's a statement, not a question. Of course she'd be as perceptive as always.

"It makes me think more." on _whether__ should I __be__ joining __the __Hunger __Games._ Kurt added mentally.

"It's on why our government repeating the same mistake, I presume?"

"You can put it like that." Kurt went along.

"…and seeing your great-great-great grandmother's letter makes you miss your mother." Rachel leaned over and gave him a half embrace.

Kurt had no response to that.

"We're here." Rachel said quietly as the car stopped at the alley next to the esplanade.

* * *

><p>The esplanade was located at the only small part of shore where there's no factories.<p>

District 3, despite years of economic developments, still specialized in electronics, automobiles and other devices. Even Burt owned a car shop-"Tires and Lube". The location of district 3 made a lot of influence on this since district 3's locating next to a huge lake, providing cooling agents for the factories. So the shores were scattered with factories, except here- the esplanade.

Nothing much was at the esplanade. It used to be only a large square for entertainment during the holidays, holding carnivals. But people avoided this place ever since the bloodbath, because this was where the people - got executed.

Kurt and Rachel made a bee line for their respective sign-in-booths. Kurt felt lucky that he left the book in the car as he took notes on the camera crew situated next to the booths.

_That's odd._

"It's for later use. They want to take a recap of the volunteer signing in." Mayor Figgins materialized beside Kurt, answering his unspoken question.

Mr. Figgins, in Kurt's opinion, was always the type of person who won't bother you as long you return the courtesy. Kurt loathed him a lot, because Figgins' also his school principal. Figgins' not-bothering attitude certainly didn't help his bully case in school. Kurt could only curse at him after school was up ("I wish his hands are _LITERALLY_ tied!" Kurt had screamed at his pillow once.), despite the fact that his curses were quite non-threatening.

"Shouldn't you be on the podium right now? Mr. Figgins? It's almost two already." Kurt tried to be polite.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. So I'll see YOU later, Kurt Hummel." Figgins gave him a wink and disappeared as fast as he came.

Kurt froze.

_Of course, he knew._

_Figgins__ knew __about __my__ later __volunteer._Kurt sighed. He forgot the houses were bugged.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, reaping started at two on the dot. Kurt stood in a small crowd of 17 year of boys, with Finn next to him ("What took you so long Kurt?" Finn pulled Kurt into a bone-crushing hug, a little teary), waiting for the television screen next to him come to life.<p>

"Greetings to you all." Figgin's face showed up on the screen at last.

He then obediently read out a lengthy introduction of Panem's political history; the Dark Days, the first rebellion, the dictatorial period, the second rebellion and Panem today.

Afterwards, Figgins recited some List of reasons on why Hunger Games need to be hold again.

_It__'__ll__garner__courage__and__unity__among__people-blah,__blah,__blah._ Kurt repeated after Figgins in his head.

_As if. That's the last thing they want._

Lastly, Figgins read out the earliest rules of Hunger Games.

"**Each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. **

**The twenty four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland.**

**Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins."**

Some other aspect of the Hunger Games still held true, even the part about 12 districts. District 13 was evacuated and blocked on the day he announced the holding of Hunger Games (with the reason of poor living environment in District 13), the people were settled down at the nearby districts- as in _district__3_ and district 12.

It's still a festival, a big sports event. The prizes were similar to those given from the Hunger Games before the second rebellion, if not better, since changes have to be made, because seriously- nobody's starving in Panem at this age.

"**The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, everything required. All year, the Capitol will show the winning district gifts and delicacies."**

"So that's all." Figgins ended his speech lamely. "Now, let's welcome Sue Sylvester!"

A tall woman with short blonde hair and red track suit shoved Figgins to the side and held the microphone. Everyone giggled at Figgins' glum face.

Sue Sylvester's the lethal-looking escort District 3 had. She used to live in District 3, a cheerleading coach in Kurt's high school and was under Figgins, but for some unknown reason, the Capitol allowed her to live in the Capitol city and to be in charge of escorting District 3's tributes.

There were a lot of rumors, but the most believable one was that she blackmailed an official.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."Sue Sylvester boomed into the microphone. She looked struggled; guessed she's refraining from shooting insults at the kids, or at the adult really.

"Now! It's time for volunteers. Anyone who would likes to volunteers, please shout out and raise their hands. Be Quick. We don't have much time, or we'll start drawing lots." Sue Sylvester shouted suddenly.

It's his cue.

Kurt weren't really worried about some other boy or girl would volunteer and he had to share the privilege of choosing the mentor. District 3 had never have volunteers.

So Kurt just raised his hand in Sue Sylvester's command, thinking he can have all the spot light, for once.

But what happened next wasn't what he expected as he voiced out.

A girl also volunteered.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Their voices joined in harmony.

Kurt could recognize that voice anywhere.


	3. Ch2:Reapings

**A/****N: Hello again! So it was a rough week with essays and tests, so I'm sorry about posting this late, I was actually planning on posting this on my birthday, since it's been a week, I'd call this a late birthday presents to me =p**

**Of course, and I'd like to introduce you all to a new friend of mine, EYESviolet , who's very sweet, and she'll be helping me beta-ing for the rest of this fic :) I have to thank Violet for helping me with my poor grammars- because without her, I'd totally be a laughingstock =P so *thanks* *thanks* *thanks*!  
><strong>

**BTW, there's a slight alteration to the story with some of the scenes moved to the next chapter since I got overboard... again. (4000 or more words *frown*)**

**Anyway- a reminder: feel free to criticize or whatever- I'm all ears. :)  
><strong>

****Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or Hunger Games.****

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Stop fidgeting, it's almost time," David groaned at his jittery friend, occasionally looking back at the podium.<p>

"I can't help that I'm nervous. I'm getting cold feet now… I totally forgot how malicious-looking the escort is…" Blaine admitted, his voice hushed with tremors.

Someone behind Blaine sighed dramatically. "Oh, Blaine, but you said you're not scared about going."

"No, never that; I just can't wrap my head around the idea of spending time with _him_ for the next... I don't know, _four_ weeks. He's quite daunting you kn-"

"Shh!" Wes interrupted, staring intently at the animated escort standing at the podium- he's currently sharing how _blessed_ the kids are to be given the chance to participate in the Games. He knew well enough that his friends were staring daggers at the conceited man, so full of hate that they wanted to tear him limb from limb.

All of the Warblers straightened up when they become aware of the end of the speech approaching. "-So… back to business. Let's…"

Wes spun around and plainly threw Blaine's arm in the air.

"NOW!" Wes shouted, just as the words "...HEAR IT FOR THE VOLUNTEERS!" rang out.

Blaine instantaneously caught on with a rush of adrenaline.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Blaine bellowed, looking much confident than he had felt moments before. Blaine noticed there were disturbances from left and right; some girls were having a cat fight to stop someone from raising their hands at his left…and a few other boys of the same age as Blaine on his right, who'd like to volunteer, looked bewildered as they lost the moment, their hands shot up only halfway.

_Sorry._Blaine couldn't help but think. _It__'__s __for __the__ greater __good__ anyway._

"Looks like we have a fighter here." The escort, Trey, said it as if Blaine was getting in some kind of fighting ring (_or_ _maybe__he__was_), looking smug as he watched the ongoing fight at the girl's side of the enclosure.

Blaine shot Wes a pained look.

"You won't break your promise?" Blaine suddenly asked, seeking verification.

"Cross my heart," David assured solemnly, Wes nodding from his side.

"…and you'll bring a big enough hovercraft?"

Jeff answered airily from behind, "I'd break into the President's, if you like."

Blaine nodded swiftly, and then suddenly smiled arrogantly as the camera lights found him.

Blaine had always been a great actor.

"Wish me luck then!" Blaine smirked lopsidedly in his twisted character mode, which the Warblers approved beforehand since cruelty seemed to sweat out from every pore of Blaine, in this character- and that would help Blaine in gaining personal favors from Trey.

Only Wes and David laughed along to Blaine's enthusiasm. It seemed that the rest of the Warblers were again taking cover in the crowd.

After a few playful punches at his shoulders, and some quiet reminders from Wes about getting on Trey's good side, Blaine strode towards the podium. He used these precious moments well, calculating silently.

If things go as they were planned, in a few years time, they'll reclaim everything that's supposed to belong to the people.

And Monford? _Well,__let__'__s __see __what __we __can __do__ when __we __finally __get __to__ that __point,_Blaine thought absently as he humored Trey and the crowds.

* * *

><p>Kurt's mind was filled with copious curse words in several languages as he watched Rachel walking up to the podium from her row, looking as shell-shocked as he was.<p>

**_C_****_'_****_est_****_ des _****_conneries_****_._**

Kurt had never been this anxious before, with the exception of his father's latest heart attack. The thunder-like sound from the audience was all but forgotten and Kurt was swallowed by his ocean of thoughts, the book still fresh in his mind. Kurt had mentally and physically prepared himself for some nasty killings in the arena, but now with his best friend in the picture, that task seemed to be a formidable chore.

Kurt easily fell into thinking about the most horrible questions- such as…on how he'd react if Rachel was trying to kill him in the arena.

Will he kill _her_?

_No._ Kurt decided unwaveringly and immediately banned any thoughts on killing her.

_I will never kill her. Not even then._

"Outstanding! We haven't had volunteers for two reapings and suddenly we have two this year. Though I admit, I expected someone more… vicious." Sue Sylvester frowned at the two, pulling Kurt's sleeves in a rough way that earned a glower from him.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Kurt hissed out of the corner of his mouth, still all smiles after the repossession of his calmness.

"Joining the Games, nothing much, so what are _you_ doing here?" Her abnormally sweet smile mirrored Kurt's, arms folded primly at her chest.

"You didn't tell me anything in that sentence, Rach, but I never pegged you as this type- 'cause I don't think people can sing or annoy someone to death - and why the hell you haven't mentioned any intention of such suicidal mission?"

"Neither have you. Or else we wouldn't be up here, with the distant prospect of being forced to murder each other, abandoning any morals, ethnical notions-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Sue Sylvester scowled and squeezed between the two, effectively cutting off any further conversations. "No quiet chit chats; you don't have time for any of that. Save it for later. I need your name first, Lady," she said, facing Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ms Sylvester, it's Kurt Hummel and I'm not a lady," he seethed.

Sue Sylvester brushed that off. "I'll call you Porcelain, and it's not Ms. Sylvester… _Coach_Sylvester. And you, young lady?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry."

"In short… The Jew." Sue Sylvester snapped as Rachel flinched at her harshness.

"Don't be so forceful with her," Kurt rebuked sternly.

Kurt didn't really know how to deal with such a situation. He helplessly searched for his father's eyes in the mass of adults for any reassurances. When his green met the blue, Kurt saw his fear reflected in the orbs. He then looked for his step mother's next to them… Similar, but more desperate. Kurt went back looking for Finn's… but noticed he wasn't looking out for his stepbrother anymore. Finn was looking at Rachel.

Kurt can see it- it's worse. It's devastation.

Kurt's heart ripped for his brother. All in one day, the Hunger Games already took away Finn's stepbrother, and almost _everyone_ in District 3 knew about Finn's crush on Rachel. ("I don't love her!" Finn once denied with a blush during one of Rachel's sleepovers.) So now, due to some warped sense of Fate, Finn even has to lose Rachel to the Hunger Games…

Kurt definitely knew that this wasn't one of the best days of his step brother had experienced.

He saw so many people, with so many different emotions, but what Kurt saw most in the crowd was of relief— relief that they don't have to draw ballots from the ball this year. Only those who were out of the Games, and didn't have any children involved in the reaping, smirked at their obvious discomfort. Kurt all of a sudden felt peculiarly small on the stage.

His mind wandered off; he decided to appear to be on top of the Games instead of looking like a mere boy, shocked at his friends' sudden want to be part of the Games. He needed to win this.

Yet, Kurt wished he was anywhere but here.

There's the fluttery of movements of those around him but Kurt felt oddly out of the present until Sue Sylvester asked about the two tributes' decision on who they'd like to invite as their mentor. There were no surviving ones. Rachel instantly excused the both of them and pulled Kurt to the back of the stage for discussion. Kurt swatted away Rachel's firm grip.

"I want one of my dads to be my mentor," Rachel said in a clipped tone that brought Kurt back to focus.

"No," Kurt countered in a thick voice.

A lot of things might not be going according to plan today, not as he assumed they would, but he's not going to let this part change too. He has to give an opportunity for his dad to decide if he's coming with them to the Capitol for the medicine. Only the Capitol could fix his failing heart. Not even Rachel could stop him.

"Kurt! I want my dad to come with me, it's my last chance to spent with him If I'm going to die. Why don't you just let me choose the mentor?" Rachel pleaded, hoping to get her own way as she usually did with Kurt.

Her attitude was what caused Kurt's unexpected outburst of emotions.

"What about me then?" Kurt's face contorted with pain, barely sucking back a sob as he whispered, and the hint of grief in his tone was becoming prominent. "I want to invite my dad as mentor. He got this heart attack a few months ago just as I've told you, and the doctor said that he's not going to last without any of the high-tech medication from the Capitol, and the best way is to bring my father there to be treated."

You might be going to die along with me, but at least _your_ parents aren't going to have a heart attack and die too," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Rachel cringed. She could hear his underlying accusation between the words, accusing her- for the first time- of being _selfish_.

Kurt's tone turned soft again. "My dad didn't promise me anything about being my mentor, so we can just invite him first. If he doesn't accept it, then we can invite one of your dads, but please _please_ Rachel, at least give me the chance to ask my dad. I beg of you."

"But…" Rachel sucked in a breath. "Don't you worry that your dad might have a heart attack if anything bad befalls you in the arena? Or even be distraught for the rest of his life because he couldn't bring one of us back? Or worst, both? As a good son, shouldn't you be considering this?"

Kurt hadn't thought of that so he got slightly panicked. However, he retorted.

"Well, that's not good for your dads either. It's even worse. My dad at least has Carole and Finn, but your dads only have each other and you. You are practically their precious _baby_. You expect they won't be troubled if one of them is our mentor? As you've claimed about my dad? Huh, then you aren't really a good daughter either."

"So what do you expect me to say? In such a situation, if any one of us may have their dad as mentor, the other would loathe the decision. If it was so, it would have to be _me_ who's going to bring their parent, since yours might have a heart attack," Rachel replied hostilely.

Kurt, all of a sudden, saw Rachel in a different kind of light. Rage was like a tornado in him.

"Just so you know, I won't loathe, I'd only tear your throat apart the first chance I've got if you're forcing me into doing this… Rachel," Kurt said coldly, any remnants of friendliness already gone. He stepped away from her, eyes forlorn.

Rachel looked exceptionally dejected then.

In the front of the podium, the two tributes could see that Sue Sylvester was contemplating on whether she should break up their fight. The two of them both knew that if she intervened, their privileges might get torn away.

The Hunger Games tore a lot of relationships apart, especially family's. But it wasn't supposed to shred their friendship to pieces too. That would be letting the Capitol win, and entertaining them, to boot.

Kurt wasn't about to humor them further, so he turned away from the cameras, nudging Rachel also into doing so.

After such slight shift and short space for thoughts, Rachel sighed, finally conceding to Kurt. "How about this, let's compromise. We aren't bringing our fathers to the Hunger Games, so as to leave them out of this mess… but we have to choose another candidate together as our mentor. Do we have a deal?"

Kurt paused. It's much fairer, but still not the best choice that he'd like.

He sought for his father in the audience again.

His eyebrows raised in question as he caught his father's eyes.

He must have understood what his son was asking about, because Burt gave an almost imperceptible slow shake of his head, eyes sad, and he instinctively held Carole closer.

_That's settled then._

So Kurt swung back to Rachel and held out his right hand for a handshake.

"Right. We have a deal."

* * *

><p>It was Mr. William Schuester who they chose, in the end.<p>

The two tributes argued about a lot of potential candidates but they weren't chosen since all of them might have given unfair advantage to the other.

Why were they choosing Mr. Schuester? You may ask.

Mr. Schuester was their rather disheveled Spanish teacher in McKinley and he's the only one who had the guts to stand up to Coach Sylvester's wrath. Kurt and Rachel agreed that they don't want to be forced to stoop low under Sue's supervision and Mr. Schuester must be the best selection they've got. To add to all that, Mr. Schuester was the kind of teacher who won't desert his students' need, so he'd accept their invitation.

And he did.

At the end of the day, after the anthem and a few more exchanging of glances with their respective families, all three were in the custody of Coach Sylvester, and they all filed into the train that was arranged by the Capitol. The three of them said nothing and the conversation was only supplied by Coach Sylvester's whine about how the tributes choosing the most disgusting, awful, rude mentor they could have, and they should be shameful that they are now one step away from _death_ because of this wrong decision.

Kurt and Rachel didn't get to meet their families, because both of them are volunteers; the Capitol expected them to bid their goodbyes before the reaping- another thing that Kurt blamed Rachel for changing, since if there's only one volunteer, they'd have still given him time to meet his family for one last time. As for Mr. Schuester, the fact that his parents were dead didn't do much for that either.

"Bye dad… Bye Carole... Bye Finn... Bye District 3..." Kurt murmured his goodbyes to the window after he was left alone in his compartment in the train. _How__ ironic._Kurt thought as he reminded himself about Rachel. She's the reason for his doubts; he's not so sure if had any chances to win anymore.

Tears poured down his face, blurring his vision.

He wondered what his dad was doing.

He wondered if Finn had driven his Navigator back to the house.

He wondered if Carole's cooking tonight.

He wondered what happened to the book that was left in his car.

Kurt's eyes were shaded with tears, yet he thought he saw a pair of green eyes staring from somewhere outside the window, back at him.

A moment later, the whole team left district three by train, heading for the unknown, with the volunteered tributes' hearts heavy with dread.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Rachel called frantically. There was the sound of frenzied steps in the corridor.<p>

As soon as he heard the voice, Kurt at once recoiled back to his room and snapped the door in place.

"Kurt- would you please come out? I need to talk to about everything," Rachel begged with her hands positioned on the door.

"No, leave me alone," Kurt snapped from the other side of the door.

It had been like this for a few hours already. Kurt would try to sneak out from his room and Rachel wanted to "explain" and apologize for her behavior on the podium, all of which had resulted in Kurt's retreats back into his assigned room.

Kurt had tried his every hand in avoiding Rachel, but she kept coming at him, single-mindedly wanting them talk things out like they used to as friends.

But the problem was, Kurt didn't know if he wanted her as his friend anymore, and he didn't want to talk to this selfish, self-centered girl when he was at the brink of losing control, since he might yield submission to physical violence, something written in black and white in the rules of Hunger Games that was forbidden. Outside of the arena, at least.

"Please, Kurt. Will you come out? We haven't talked for a while now. Can we at least talk about something? Anything regarding to the Hunger Games? Or feelings? Or, or… the book? Mr. Schuester? Tactics?"

"Hmm, how about let's discuss how selfish you were out there to even try to _ask_ me to agree to invite your father as mentor?" A pound vibrated through the door, it sounded as if Kurt hit the door with his fist.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking out there, but I didn't get to ask, right? So please forgive me."

"No, you don't even deserve my forgiveness. You're the one who's asked me to follow your order, while I told you my father needs it _so_ much more than yours does. Such poor understanding you have for me, is what I decided. That no, maybe we shouldn't be called best friends in the first place."

"You have to understand the reason for why I joined the Games!"

"Sorry, I don't know about that, not even when I coincidentally met you on the podium. By the way, you're not in any position for asking me to understand your situation; you didn't even try to understand _mine_."

"Just just… Just listen to me, okay? I had good reasons for why do I joined the Games." Rachel knocked desperately again, hoping for Kurt's attention.

"I joined the Games because I want to have my shot at Broadway at the Capitol…"

"Figures," Kurt mumbled angrily from the other side.

"…and to find my birth mother," Rachel finished.

Kurt stopped his movements briefly at the sentence as the words sank in.

"What were you saying?" Kurt asked.

"I want to meet my birth mother and she's at the Capitol," Rachel confirmed.

Rachel didn't hear any response from Kurt, so she assumed he's asking her to continue. "You've always knew that I'm a product of surrogacy, right?" Rachel whispered pathetically and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love my dads, but I still think a lot about my birth mother, sometimes. Whether if she's beautiful and if she's missing me, still loving me… whether she wanted to meet me, to see how her daughter has become."

Kurt, on the other side of the door, had listened closely. He knew what she was feeling, because to a certain extent, his choice in joining Hunger Games was also done in love for his mother.

Kurt was at no liberties in saying what she did was irrational and wrong.

"I made a promise to myself when I was eight, that I would, one day, achieve my dreams. Even if I was asked to die afterward, there would be no regrets. Three dreams: I want to be a Broadway star, I want to meet my mother, and I want to have my dads and my mother to be proud of me."

I want to find my mother, but I don't really know what my mother looks like except that she's a Broadway star at the Capitol. That's why I want my dad as my mentor, 'cause I don't recognize her. I joined Hunger Games… that's all because I really want to meet her, and be the Broadway star like she is."

Rachel laughed grimly as if she thought it was ridiculous.

"I know now that my intentions are childish, compared to yours… so I'm sorry, very sorry. It was selfish of me for just asking... but please, Kurt, would you forgive me? I can't stand losing my best friend."

It took a while, but eventually, the door opened and Rachel found herself enveloped into Kurt's warm hug, both of them crying over everything. Kurt stroked her back comfortingly as she cried out all her fear of the prior expectation of losing her best friend, her insecurities and for the coming death; and Rachel would pull Kurt closer by the hem of his shirt to give him the comforting hug he had longed for— for weeks, to tell him that he wasn't alone and everything might turn out okay for his dad.

It's not some kind of happy resolution, but that will do.

Kurt said sorry to his friend and Rachel cried, thankful and happy that they could still be best friends, repetitively said how sorry she was for what she had said on the podium and how she would be a much better person.

"But you'd tell me everything next time right? And I mean no lying, no covering, so we'll have our trust back. We need to think in sync, or else we won't last in the arena…we need to watch each others backs." Kurt wanted Rachel to promise.

Rachel nodded her affirmation. "And you?"

"Promise."

Kurt received a beautiful smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey, before I forget." Rachel spent the whole time talking in Kurt's room that she had forgotten. She handed Kurt a wooden necklace.<p>

"What is this?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I dunno, someone in a cloak asked me to give this to you." Rachel shrugged nonchalantly.

Kurt looked carefully at the circular wooden necklace. It was handcrafted, detailed with a beautiful design of a water lily, a lace like pattern surrounding the flower's silhouette. It brought him back to some past memories, but Kurt didn't remember much even if he scribbled down every piece of memory he had. Flowers were rare inside District 3; therefore this is the closest thing that came close in reminding him of the flowers he used to see before the bloodbath. It's been 8 or 9 years. "Are you sure it was meant for me?"Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that person said to give you as a token."

Kurt, at this comment, raised his eyebrow. Something familiar was nagging him with this information, but Kurt was too tired to think about it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two best friends sat side by side in front of a television with everybody else (with Sue Sylvester and Mr. Schue arguing) in one of the train compartments to watch the recap of the reapings across Panem; the two of them sizing up their opponents.<p>

"How are we going to kill that guy?" Rachel asked fearfully as she saw a hulk of a boy from District One volunteering from the screen.

"No idea," Kurt replied, and "Oh, my God," Kurt would say as he saw a beautiful blonde and a handsome boy with light-colored hair were reaped in District 4.

"They surely won't be hard to fight; they look more like a pair of personified, gleaming trophies."

Sue also sporadically gave some unhelpful remarks. "Did you see the pair of tributes from District 8? They are definitely of Asian descent. How repulsive."

There are a lot more tributes worth noting, but Kurt remembered one particularly well due to uneasiness.

"This guy's too haughty for his own good." Rachel pillowed her head onto Kurt's shoulder when the District 9 tributes came up.

In Panem, a lot of districts don't have volunteers due to their high living standards but District 9 was the opposite of the norm. District 9 was famous for its volunteers. There were abundant numbers of volunteers fighting for being the tributes of District 9 in the past two years. It's not because they are poorer than other districts, but it's because of people's _homelessness_. The problem of insufficient housing in District 9 was known widely in Panem, but Capitol seemed unwilling to alleviate such a predicament. In result, District 9 had a lot of volunteers; they would all like to win and own a house in the Victory Village instead of living in the slums they used to.

Kurt and Rachel had always despised the District 9 tributes in view of the fact that it was the only district had ever won the Hunger Games in the past two years. Those winners weren't human beings, they are monsters.

But when Kurt saw the boy volunteering from District 9 this year, he immediately knew something was off. The boy looked strong and arrogant despite his short height, with his facial expression half-crazed, but what Kurt noticed was the carefully gelled hair and the eloquent, witty response the boy had replied with as he bantered with his escort, with a light air of supremacy none of the previous winners had. Shivers crept up his arms when the pair of compelling hazel eyes stare right back at the inquiring team of District 3.

_There is really something off about him._

"Mind this guy, Rach, I think there's something unusual about him," Kurt murmured directly into Rachel's ear as he memorized the boy's name.

The name_ Blaine __Anderson_ flashed across the television.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
